Verlorene Erinnerungen
by chakochan
Summary: Nachdem Sieg über Sephiroth ist ein Jahr vergangen. Tifa und Cloud leben in Kalm. Nichts ahnend geht Tifa einkaufen und begegnet eine alte Freundin wieder.... (CloudxAeris)
1. Default Chapter

Verlorene Erinnerungen  
  
Der Himmel war voller Sterne als eine junge Frau die Stadt Kalm betrat. In ihrer Hand hielt sie ein paar Blumen, die sie achtlos zu Boden warf. Ein seltsames Gefühl breitete sich in ihrer Magengegend aus, als sie die wenigen Häuser betrachtete. Irgendetwas hatte sie hier hergeführt, aber was war es? Und warum?  
  
Cloud schlug müde seine Augen auf und gähnte darauf herzhaft. Mit einen Satz war er aus dem Bett und öffnete das Fenster. Tief atmete er die frische Luft ein und beobachtete die vielen Leute, die sich auf dem Marktplatz tummelten. Sein Blick blieb bei einer jungen Frau hängen, die ein rosafarbenes Kleid trug. Sein Atem stockte und er hauchte aufgebracht: "Aeris....." Voller Freude stürmte der junge Mann die Treppen hinunter, vorbei an Tifa, die ihn freundlich grüßte. Verwirrt schaute sie ihm hinter her.  
  
Ohne sich auch im klaren zu sein, dass Cloud nur in Boxershorts auf der Straße stand, suchte er die Gegend mit seinen Augen ab. Aeris war verschwunden. Jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass es nur Einbildung war. Seine Liebe war doch schon über einem Jahr Tod, wie sollte sie dann im Kalm sein?  
  
Ein kalter Windstoss fegte über seine Haut und ließ ihn frösteln. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er nur in Boxersthorts bekleidet auf der Straße stand. Schnell lief er ins Haus zurück und seufzte.  
  
"Aeris, wieso?"  
  
Gedankenverloren saß der blonde junge Mann am Tisch Tifa gegenüber und seufzte jede halbe Minute einmal. Tifa sah alles mit großer Besorgnis entgegen und versuchte Cloud etwas aufzumuntern.  
  
"Hey Cloud, wollen wir nicht mal all unsere Freunde zu uns einladen? Das wird bestimmt lustig."  
  
Ohne auch nur aufzublicken, murmelte er böse vor sich:  
  
"Falsch Tifa, nicht alle! Aeris kann nicht....sie gehörte auch zu uns."  
  
Die junge Frau zuckte bei seinem Tonfall erschrocken zusammen und starrte traurig auf ihre Hände. Er dachte, also immer noch an Sie. Anscheinend könne er Tifa nie lieben lernen.  
  
"Tut mir Leid, ich gehe etwas einkaufen....bis nachher Cloud...."  
  
Leise zog Tifa die Haustür hinter sich zu und wischte sich schnell eine Träne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Sei jetzt stark, Cloud braucht dich jetzt," versuchte sie sich selber Mut zu machen. Flink huschte die junge Frau durch die Menschen hindurch und betrat den Lebensmittelladen.  
  
"Aeris...."  
  
Tifa stockte der Atem und ihr wurde etwas schwindelig. Die junge Frau in dem rosafarbenen Kleid, die auf dem Boden kniete, sah Tifa neugierig an.  
  
"Wer ist Aeris?"  
  
Tifa kam jetzt wieder zu sich und war verwirrt.  
  
"Aber......Aeris ist dein Name....."  
  
Jetzt stand Aeris auf, ging auf Tifa zu und nahm ihre Hände.  
  
"Du wirst mir wahrscheinlich jetzt nicht glauben, aber ich weiß nicht wer ich bin! Und wo ich bin und was ich hier überhaupt zu suchen habe...."  
  
Tifa´s Gedanken spielten verrückt. War diese Frau vielleicht gar nicht Aeris? Aeris war doch vor einem Jahren gestorben, wie sollte sie dann hier vor ihr stehen?  
  
"Ähm, möchtest du vielleicht zu mir kommen? Vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen."  
  
Die Angesprochene nickte heftig und lächelte darauf.  
  
"Danke, ich hätte jetzt nicht gewusst, wohin ich dann gegangen wäre...."  
  
"Cloud, ich bin wieder zu Hause!"  
  
Tifa stoss die Tür auf und bat Aeris herein zu kommen, worauf diese schüchtern ein trat.  
  
"Glaubst du er hat was dagegen?"  
  
Tifa, die gerade in das Wohnzimmer gehen wollte, drehte sich um.  
  
"Ach was, er wird sich zu Tode freuen wenn er dich sieht..."  
  
Cloud, der Tifa gehört hatte, erschien müde im Flur.  
  
"Tifa gut, dass du kommst. Ich wollte mich für vorhin entschuldigen. Ich glaube, ich war etwas grob zu dir...."  
  
Aeris musterte Cloud von oben bis unten und spürte, dass eine ungeheure Wärme von dem jungen Mann aus ging. Irgendwo her kannte sie diesen Cloud, aber woher?  
  
"Ähm, hallo...."  
  
Cloud´s Blick traf sich mit Aeris´ und sein Atem stockte.  
  
"Aber...Aeris....du....."  
  
Das Blumenmädchen lächelte schüchtern und suchte Hilfe bei Tifa.  
  
"Na ja, Cloud vielleicht solltet du erst mal in Ruhe zu hören, was ich dir zu sagen habe..."  
  
Aber der blonde junge Mann hörte Tifa gar nicht mehr. Diese war für ihn weit weg. Für Cloud zählte jetzt nur noch Aeris.  
  
Stürmisch schloss er die junge Frau fest in seine Arme.  
  
"Aeris! Ich bin so froh! Ich habe so viele Fragen an dich...  
  
Wieso bist du wieder am Leben? Wie kommst du hier her?"  
  
Aeris begann darauf fürchterlich an zu Schluchzen und ihr ganzer Körper begann zu zittern.  
  
"Ich habe doch nicht den leisesten Schimmer...wer und wo ich hier überhaupt bin... Ich kann mich nicht mal erinnern euch jemals gesehen zu haben...."  
  
Geschockt ließ Cloud die junge Frau los und sah dann verwirrt zu Tifa herüber.  
  
Nach kurzen hin und her hatte Tifa Aeris in ihr Zimmer geschickt, worauf das Blumenmädchen sofort eingeschlafen war. Cloud und Tifa hatten sich ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt und schwiegen.  
  
"Vielleicht solltest du den anderen von Aeris erzählen, vielleicht haben sie eine Idee, wie wir ihr helfen können?"  
  
Der blonde junge Mann hatte die Stille unterbrochen und sah Tifa fragend an.  
  
"Du hast Recht, ich werde sie alle gleich anrufen!"  
  
Die junge Frau war aufgestanden und in den Flur gegangen. Cloud dagegen schlich mit leisen Schritten in Tifa´s Zimmer herüber. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, aber Aeris war am Leben!  
  
"Ach, wie habe ich dich vermisst.....," flüsterte Cloud und setzte sich zu Aeris ans Bett. Vorsichtig strich er ihr eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und hauchte ihr dann einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
"Ich hoffe, dass du dich wieder an uns erinnerst...."  
  
Plötzlich begann die junge Frau um sich zu schlagen und ihr Atem ging stockend. Krampfhaft versuchte Cloud sie fest zuhalten, worauf Aeris nur noch stärker um sich schlug.  
  
"NEIN! LASS MICH LOS! Ich kann das nicht tun!"  
  
Aeris war aufgewacht und hatte sich ängstlich in Cloud´s Arme geworfen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, worauf der junge Mann ihr zärtlich über den Rücken streichelte.  
  
"Ist ja gut....ich bin bei dir....es kann dir überhaupt nichts passieren...," versuchte Cloud sie zu beruhigen.  
  
Jetzt lebte Aeris schon zwei Tage bei Cloud und Tifa. Auch die anderen waren langsam hintereinander nach Kalm gekommen. Alle hatten sich besonders gefreut, dass Aeris zurück gekehrt war, aber eine Sache machte ihnen schreckliche Sorgen. Wieso konnte sich die junge Frau an rein gar nichts erinnern und wieso war sie zurück gekehrt?  
  
Cloud beobachtete Aeris schon eine ganze Zeit, wie sie ein paar Blumen hinter dem Haus pflückte und sich dann zu Boden setzte. "Sie ist total verändert. Aeris war doch so ein lebenslustiges Mädchen...." Barret war neben Cloud getreten und schaute jetzt auch zu Aeris herüber. "Wieso bist du nicht bei den anderen im Haus? Ich wollte alleine sein!" Der Mann mit dem Gewehrarm packte Cloud bei den Schultern. "Cloud verdammt noch mal! Aeris geht uns alle was an. Sie hat an unsere Seite gegen Sephiroth gekämpft und ist auch unsere Freundin...." Der blonde junge Mann riss sich von Barret los und seufzte. "Aber ich mach mir so verdammt schreckliche Sorgen um sie, was....." Barret unterbrach ihn. "Das machen wir uns alle!" Plötzlich war Aeris zu den beiden getreten und starrte sie mit hasserfüllten Augen an. "Verräter...." Geschockt machten Barret und Cloud ein paar Schritte zurück. Was war in Aeris geschehen? Wieso starrte sie die beiden nur so an? "Ihr werdet alle sterben! Jetzt ist aber noch nicht die Zeit dafür. Wartet nur ab!" Die junge Frau wurde ganz durchsichtig und verschwand dann vor Barret´s und Cloud´s Augen. 


	2. Chapter 2

Wo war sie? Wer war sie? So viele Fragen schwirrten der jungen Frau im Kopf herum.  
  
"Hilfe, kann mir denn niemand helfen...."  
  
Ihre Stimme versagte und ein kalter Luftzug ließ Aeris frösteln.  
  
"Ich kann dir helfen...."  
  
Eine tiefe und mysteriöse Stimme erklang und das Blumenmädchen sah sich nach der Quelle um. Aber auch wohin sie schaute, war nur die unendliche Dunkelheit.  
  
"Wer ist dort?"  
  
Obwohl Aeris fürchterliche Angst hatte, fragte sie die Stimme. Denn irgendwo kannte sie die, aber woher?  
  
"Komm nimm meine Hand und ich werde dir etwas zeigen!"  
  
Aus der Dunkelheit streckte sich eine Hand der jungen Frau entgegen und Aeris zögerte erst, ergriff sie aber dennoch. Vorsichtig wurde sie aus der Dunkelheit gezogen und stand einem jungen Mann gegenüber. Er hatte die gleichen tiefgrünen Augen wie sie und sein graues langes Haar wurde vom Wind umher getragen. Auch musterte Aeris die Gegend gründlich ab und vor ihnen lag ein tiefer See.  
  
"Wer bist du? Und was willst du von mir?"  
  
Der junge Mann starrte Aeris mit ausdrucklosen Augen an und begann zu sprechen.  
  
"Mein Name ist Sephiroth und ich brauche deine Hilfe...."  
  
Verwirrt ging Aeris ein paar Schritte zurück.  
  
"Ich soll dir helfen? Aber ich weiß ja nicht mal, wer ich überhaupt bin?"  
  
"Du bist Aeris, die letzte überlebende des alten Volkes......eigentlich warst du vor einem Jahr gestorben, aber der Lebensstrom hat dich anscheinend ins Leben zurück gerufen."  
  
Die junge Frau schien zu überlegen. Sagte ihr dieser Fremde auch wirklich die Wahrheit?  
  
"Kann ich dir denn vertrauen? Und was ist mit Cloud und Tifa? Wieso bin ich eigentlich hier? Ich stand eben noch auf einer Wiese!"  
  
Sephiroth begann hysterisch zu lachen und zeigte dann ins Wasser vor ihnen. Im Wasser wurde ein Bild produziert, dass Aeris und Cloud zeigte.  
  
"Sieh dir das genau an...."  
  
Aeris sah das Bild genauer an und ihr stockte der Atem. Anscheinend betete sie gerade dort und vor ihr stand Cloud, wie er gerade mit dem Schwert auf sie einschlagen wollte.  
  
"Nein, das kann doch nicht sein!"  
  
Wütend fuhr Aeris mit ihrer Hand über die Wasseroberfläche und das Bild verschwand.  
  
"Siehst du, Cloud hatte dich vor einem Jahr getötet! Willst du dich nicht an ihm rächen? Außerdem hat er unzählige Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen. Soll so einer weiter leben?"  
  
Aeris begann leise zu schluchzen. Sie hatte Cloud vertraut.  
  
"Sag mir noch eins!"  
  
Die junge Frau wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Was hast du mit ihm zu tun?"  
  
Sephiroth sah hinauf zum Himmel.  
  
"Er hatte meine Frau getötet und jetzt will ich mich rächen...."  
  
Traurig schaute Aeris zu Boden.  
  
"Das tut mir Leid, aber wenn es so ist werde ich dir helfen..."  
  
Sephiroth drehte sich von ihr weg und murmelte: "Danke...." Hätte Sephiroth nicht mit dem Rücken zu Aeris gestanden, hätte sie sein irres Grinsen gesehen.  
  
Es herrschte absolute Stille in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer, in dem sich die acht Freunde zurück gezogen hatten. Manchmal hörte man noch ein kleines Seufzten von Cloud, der unruhig mit seinen Händen spielte.  
  
"So kann es doch nicht weiter gehen!"  
  
Yuffie hielt diese unerträgliche Stille einfach nicht mehr aus. Das Mädchen war aufgesprungen und zog Cloud am Arm.  
  
"Komm schon Cloud, wir können hier doch nicht rumsitzen und Aeris einfach vergessen! Sie war hier und das weißt du auch!"  
  
Tifa, die neben den blonden jungen Mann saß, hob ihren Kopf und versuchte zu lächeln.  
  
"Du hast Recht Yuffie, aber wo sollen wir sie suchen?"  
  
"Vergiss es Tifa! Ihr hättet mal ihren hasserfüllten Blick mal sehen sollen. Das war nicht Aeris!"  
  
Barret war sich dennoch nicht ganz so sicher und fügte leise hinzu: "Na ja, auf jeden Fall sollten wir uns überzeugen....."  
  
Cid kaute derzeit auf seiner Zigarette rum und dachte angestrengt nach. Wieder brach Schweigen aus und diese bedrückende Stille kehrte zurück. Aber Cloud erhob sich langsam und wollte das Zimmer verlassen, als ihn Vincent´s Stimme stoppte.  
  
"Du willst zur Vergessen Stadt?"  
  
Verwundert blickte Cloud den geheimnisvollen jungen Mann, der lässig an der Wand lehnte.  
  
"Aber woher.....? Mhm......du hast Recht........ich habe so ein Gefühl...."  
  
Er ballte seine Hand zur einer Faust und sprach weiter: "......dass sie dort ist.....und ob ihr es mir glaubt oder nicht.....sie ist die wirkliche Aeris....."  
  
Ohne auch noch einmal zurück zublicken, verließ Cloud das Haus. Ihm war es egal was die anderen sagten, aber er hatte endlich seine Aeris wieder gefunden und so schnell würde er sie nicht wieder aus den Augen verlieren.  
  
Gedankenverloren starrte Aeris in den Himmel, während der Wind mit ihren Haaren spielte und sanft über ihre Haut streichelte. Noch immer saß sie vor diesem riesigen See, an dem Sephiroth sie hergebracht hatte und fühlte eine geheimnisvolle Bindung zu diesem Ort.  
  
"Sag wo sind wir hier überhaupt?"  
  
Sephiroth, der hinter der jungen Frau stand, starrte auf ihren Rücken und antwortete leise: "In der Vergessen Stadt..............der Cetra....."  
  
Aeris drehte sich zu ihm um und sah in seine Augen. Sie waren eiskalt.  
  
"Bist du bereit?"  
  
"Bereit wofür!?"  
  
Er grinste und packte die junge Frau grob an den Schultern.  
  
"Na dich an ihm zu rächen! Er wird gleich hier sein, aber nicht allein! Du wirst ihn entfangen."  
  
Seine Finger krallten sich fester in ihre Schulter, worauf Aeris vor Schmerzen aufschrie.  
  
"Aber deine Kraft wird nicht ausreichen! Ich werde dir die dunkle Macht geben, die schon mal von dir Besitz ergriffen hat!"  
  
Sephiroth begann hysterisch zu lachen und seine Augen wurden pechschwarz. Eine dunkle Aura umfasste Aeris und begann in ihrem Körper einzudringen.  
  
"NEIN! Lass mich los! Ich will das nicht!"  
  
Aber es war zu spät. Die Dunkelheit hatte schon Besitz über ihren Körper erlangt und Aeris war nicht mehr als eine Sklavin Sephiroth´s.  
  
Der Wind wirbelte den orangenfarbenden Sand stark auf und fegte einzelne Blätter von den Bäumen. Cloud sah sich suchend um. Wenn er gerade aus weiter gehen würde, käme er zu dem großen blauen See, dort wo er Aeris damals bestattet hatte.  
  
"Cloud," rief eine besorgte Stimme hinter ihn, worauf sich dieser umdrehte.  
  
"Aber Tifa, was tust du hier? Ich schaffe es auch alleine Aeris wieder zu finden!"  
  
Schnaufend blieb das hübsche Mädchen vor Cloud stehen und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
  
"Ob du es willst oder nicht! Ich werde dir helfen! Auch die anderen wollten mitkommen, aber ich hatte ihnen gesagt, dass sie bei der Highwind warten sollen."  
  
Darauf lächelte Cloud sanft. Seine Freunde waren immer für ihn da und Tifa war besonders lieb zu ihm.  
  
"Danke....."  
  
Mit festen Willen und eisener Entschlossenheit (ich übertreibe mal wieder) Aeris wieder zu finden, machten sich Tifa und Cloud auf dem Weg. Sie mussten wie damals durch eine schmale Felsspalte um zu dem See zu gelangen.  
  
"Cloud warte mal.....hast du das nicht auch gehört?"  
  
Der blonde junge Mann, der vor Tifa gegangen war, stoppte und lauschte. Es war nur das Pfeifen des Windes zu hören.  
  
"Kann es sein, dass du die das einge......"  
  
Cloud wurde durch einen fürchterlich Schrei unterbrochen und eine Gestalt stürzte von oben auf die zwei Freunde hinab.  
  
"Tifa pass auf....."  
  
Er stoss die junge Frau zur Seite, bevor der goldene lange Stab sie durchstossen konnte.  
  
"Aber Aeris....."  
  
Das Blumenmädchen sah auf und starrte die beiden, auf den bodenliegenden Personen an.  
  
"Ich heiße euch herzlich willkommen....."  
  
Aeris begann hysterisch zu lachen und zog ihren Stab wieder aus dem Boden. Sie richtete diesen auf Cloud und fragte mit böser Stimme: "Bist du bereit zu sterben?"  
  
Erschrocken versuchte sich Cloud wieder auf zu richten und half Tifa auch hoch.  
  
"Aeris was ist nur mit dir los? Wir haben dir doch gar nichs getan!"  
  
Tifa blickte ihre Freundin voller Angst an.  
  
"Oh armes Tifalein........wo du schon hier bist......hast du Cloud endlich deine Liebe gestanden? Oder weiß er noch immer nichts davon?"  
  
Cloud blickte irritiert zu Tifa herüber, die aber ihren Blick zu Boden gesenkt hatte.  
  
"Anscheinend nicht, dann sei mir dankbar, denn bevor ihr beide stirbt......weiß dein lieber Cloud wenigstens davon......"  
  
Mit voller Wucht stürmte Aeris auf Tifa und schlug mit ihrem Stab zu. 


End file.
